


Stories from the Omega Finishing School

by GravityDidIt



Series: Hale Omega Finishing School [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Coach Peter, Cum Eating, Cum Play, M/M, Omega Stiles, Student Stiles, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: I noticed I had way too many individual works for the Hale Omega Finishing School so if the story is shorter than 1000 words I will be adding it to this story as a chapter.





	Stories from the Omega Finishing School

Peter had seen the signs before anyone else. Omega Stilinski had always had an oral fixation and coupled with his desire to taste precum, it wasn’t hard to work the boy up to Ejaculate Oral Heat. Peter had plans to one day knot the omega's mouth.

At first it started off subtle. Stiles would enter heat and Peter would make sure to fuck and knot the squirming omega. However after a while he began having Stiles suck his cock, “To get him wet and make it easier to slide in”. But as soon as Stiles was knotted up and cuming Peter would take the boys cum in hand and hold it to the boys mouth. He was resistant, so Peter painted it across his lips until the boy licked it off. After that it was easy, and many times afterward Stiles would pout when he had eaten the last of his spent cum.

“Why don’t you try this.” Peter’s knot has gone down enough that a small amount of his cum leaks out. Stiles is too out of it to realize that the cum is Peter’s or that is was just inside of him but sucks at Peter’s fingers like a starving man.

Now Stiles is one of the most talented cocksuckers in the school, all thanks to Peter. The teacher’s enjoy Stiles EOH status though none of them know to thank Peter.

But right now is Peter’s time to enjoy the omega he trained so diligently.


End file.
